


Like Animals

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Durincest, Fiki, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, just slight plot though, mirkwood aphrodisiac, shh im new at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mirkwood air acts as a strange aphrodisiac.. only for Kili and Fili, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Animals

The air hung heavy in Mirkwood. The group of dwarves and one hobbit were growing more and more disoriented every moment. Bofur lost his tobacco pouch, Balin was convinced they were going in circles (which they were), and Fili and Kili were _very_ horny. 

 

Fili was the first to notice something was a bit... _off_ with his brother. Kili kept glancing at the blond dwarf and biting his lip or giving him _those_ eyes. Every once and a while as they trekked on through the forest, Kili would brush past his brother, grabbing his ass or dragging a finger suggestively across his neck. 

 

It didn’t take long before Fili was rock hard in his breeches, which normally he’d be able to control for much longer when Kili acted like this. That was another thing, Kili barely acted like this. When he wanted his brother, he’d just give him the eyes and they’d find a quiet and remote spot a little while later. On this occasion however, the brunet was all over the other dwarf. Fili knew something was wrong, something in the air in this horrid forest; and he wasn’t exactly complaining. 

 

It seemed to take forever for the group to give up for the night and settle down in a clearing. It took one more look from his other, their eyes locking from across the fire Bombur had started, biting his plump bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth suggestively before Fili - not exactly discretely - got up and pulled his brother into the surrounding woods. 

 

Once they were far enough from the others, Fili had Kili pinned to a tree, hard. Kili only moaned at how rough the other was being and placed his hands firmly on his brother’s hips, pulling them impossibly closer until their hard-ons were rubbing together through their pants. 

 

Fili groaned low and grabbed Kili’s hands, holding them tightly in one hand above the others’ head. Kili only smiled devilishly in response, snapping his hips up. 

 

“Fuck,” Fili groaned and he moved in, nipping and biting at Kili’s neck. Kili _squirmed,_ causing even more friction between them. The pants needed to go.  With his free hand, Fili quickly undid the ties on their garments, letting them fall to the forest floor.

 

“Ah!” The brunet gasped as the cool air hit his cock, but soon it was slotted against Fili’s and the whole world melted away before his eyes. All there was was Fili, and he was convinced that that’s all he’d ever need. 

They continued like that for a few more minutes, rutting against each other shamelessly as Fili left red marks and bruises all over Kili’s neck and chest. 

 

Soon, Kili broke the hold on his wrists and brought his hands to cup Fili’s face, pulling him up into a searing kiss. He broke it shortly after, panting hard. 

 

“I have never wanted you to _fuck me_ as badly as I want you to right now,” the darker whispered, words sounding absolutely filthy and sultry. Fili met his eyes, staring at him deeply for a few moments before he flipped his brother over and pinned his to the tree. 

 

“Ohhh yesss,” Kili called out as his hips were brought back and he was bent over,“please Fili, fuck me.” 

 

Fili grunted, and Kili moaned low when he felt the other’s cock grinding against his ass. Fingers found their way to his mouth and he sucked them in happily. Fili pulled them out with a wet pop and placed them at Kili’s entrance. 

 

“Please,” at this point Kili could barely speak, wanting his other with a need he had never before felt in his life. Fili couldn’t deny his little brother anything, and with the same need his brother was feeling, he pushed his slicked fingers inside. 

 

Kili went rigid and he trembled, the pleasure too good to even make a sound. Fili began to scissor and move his fingers inside of the brunet, making him squirm and writhe. Fili was going to lose his mind at the sight in front of him. 

 

Before long Kili was ready and begging to be taken. The blond obeyed and removed his fingers, replacing them with his member. He didn’t take his time entering the pliant body before him; he couldn’t. Without so much as a warning, he slammed home and Kili _screamed._

 

“Oh yes. Oh fuck. Mmmm, wanted this so bad Fili,” he moaned out after each deep thrust the other delivered. Fili responded with grunts and groans and hands digging into the flesh of Kili’s hips as he pulled them to meet his. 

 

They were insane, Kili barely holding onto the tree anymore, mouth slack and eyes shut so tight he saw white, moaning and yelping helplessly. It was the most amazing, raunchy, animalistic sex they’d ever had... and they were _loving_ it. 

 

The blond angled his hips and hit that one spot inside of Kili and the other trembled and shook as his orgasm hit him unexpectedly. 

 

“Oh gods,” he whimpered when he’d come down slightly from the blinding high. Fili was still relentlessly pounding into him, and with one more last howl, he finished deep inside his brother. 

 

Fili pulled out and saw his debauched brother in front of him, leaning against the tree and trying to catch his breath. He scooped him up, holding him up as Kili’s legs wrapped around his waist. His fingers went to Kili’s entrance and he felt his seed spill out, coating his fingers. They moaned simultaneously. Kili reached down and grabbed Fili’s wrist, guiding the older’s hand up to mouth, where he promptly licked the digits clean. The blond dwarf’s mouth went slack and Kili kissed him, all tongue and teeth. 

 

The kiss began to slow as the brothers slowly came to, coming out of whatever trance they’d been in. 

 

“I don’t know what came over me,” Fili said as he kissed all over Kili’s face and neck as if in apology. The brunet dwarf laughed and kissed Fili’s lips. “It was insane,” Kili agreed, “and amazing.” 

 

Fili met his eyes and saw that the other was genuine. He let Kili slide down onto the ground. He pulled up his pants and Kili did the same.They sat back down against the tree, the oldest pulled Kili onto his lap. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

 

Kili giggled and snuggled into his brother’s chest, he felt the blond kiss the top of his head. “Mmm,” Kili mumbled, “gonna be a bit sore though.” They both laughed and eventually fell asleep, curled together against the tree. They would deal with whatever else the forest air threw at them tomorrow, but until then,they needed a long rest. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors or such things.. I don't have anyone to proofread my smut :P 
> 
> hope you enjoyed nonetheless uwu
> 
> I don't usually write smut, so tell me what ya think! :) 
> 
> oh and, Happy Holidays and a very Happy New Year to you and your families! Bless their souls if they ever find out what you read! ^-^


End file.
